A New Dawn
by UnforgivingMage
Summary: ( Summary Inside ) This is a Sonic Underground Fic. No yaoi, yuri ect.
1. Murder

Unforgiving Mage here, this is the plot: After falsely being accused of a mass murder, Manic Andrew Hedgehog flees to find the family of thieves he lived with before reuniting with his true family. He then discovers a hideous plot that will change his life forever

Instead of going nude like in the show males will be wearing cloths

( Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Underground )

Chapter 1 : Murder.

The sun rose lazily over the Mobian sky. One of the many Mobian's who couldn't sleep or stayed up to all hours was seen walking aimlessly to the palace, his name Manic Andrew Hedgehog, prince of the Mobian Royal family. Only now his normally up-beat and calm complexion was down and disoriented. His green quills where messed and dirty, his vest and jeans tore and ragged covered in dirt. His body was covered in just healing wounds and bruises, everything was bloodstained.

'Unngh, what happened to me, I feel trashed...' I looked down on myself and almost fell back 'and look trashed! Ah well the palace nurse and a quick bath will clean me up'

I walked up to the palace gates where one lone female cat guard stood,

"'morning' Anne "

"Good morning master Man- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" SHE SCREAMED.

"Be damned if I know, geeze you scream louder than Sonia."

"This is no time to be making jokes you need medical attention right away!"

Without question I went with her to the nurses room, needless to say she was disgruntled at first, but after coming to she immediately got to work.

A few hours later and I was up and drummin'. By that time the rest of the palace was up and doing their thing, and Everyone else was on me.

"what happened?" "Where where you?" "Who did this?" where many of the questions asked, to all of which I responded "I don't know".

Then the news blared to life.

_This just in. In Downtown Mobius a brutal murder has been uncovered. A total of 15 bodies have been found already forensic tests have been took and conferred they are all innocents names not yet given but the murderer has been conferred, the reporter, a female wolf, gulped The murderer is our own crown prince, Manic Andrew Hedgehog..._

So waddya think good, great, shit tell me in your review!


	2. Reunion

All right time for chapter two yeah! Read on as the plot thickens can Manic escape read and find out.  
Also it'll be starting from Sonia's P.O.V. And if you're wondering the news report was at 5:00 PM.  
Also as I only know the name of Manics teacher (Ferrell) the other thieves are completely my own.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'No. Way.' This was NOT happening my little bro could never kill someone, never mind a group of innocents! ' I'm dreaming, yeah that's it' I thought ' Yeah that's it in a few minutes I'll wake up and Manic will be in his room making as much noise as humanly possible…' How I wished that was true…   
  
I stared at the screen in disbelief. This. Was. Not. Happening. I would NEVER kill anyone, I wouldn't even watch as Robotnic was be-headed … but when I came back looking like that… but as fast as they where Mobian scientists where deadly accurate the forensic tests would never be wrong… I don't know what happened next apart from ripping my medallion from neck and running, running past Sonia, some nurses, the guards and finally the palace gates. I didn't know where I was going, all that I knew is that I had to get somewhere safe, away from the guards away from the police and away from the people who I betrayed…   
  
I don't know where I ran, but when I stooped I was surprised to say the least, it was the home I had lived in for 15 years before rejoining my sibs. I knew that the group of thieves he had lived with where long gone into the sewers and that Ferrell had been Robotizied but I could crash here until I got my head straight. I walked up to the door to find it locked, so I reached into my fanny pack and took out my lock pick and went in. What I did not expect was a sharp knife being held at my throat!  
" Who are you and what is your business here?" A deep voice hissed in my ear.  
" I-I am Manic Andrew Hedgehog, I'm here because I have been accused for a crime I have no memory of committing, I got here by sheer dumb-luck." When I finished the man gasped and drooped the knife narrowly missing my foot.  
" MANIC! I thought we'd never see you again!" The man said, he turned around, revealing himself as one of my old friends, Brandon or, as he preferred to be called, Bam a grey wolf with a scar running down his left cheek starting at his black unruly hair. "BAM! I thought you'd gone to the sewers!" I exclaimed bringing him into a tight headlock.  
"Naw we came out after being caught one too many times. " He explained " Guys Manic's back!" About 20 people came in male, female, even some kids! I recognized most of them Ivan, a Vampire bat and his sister Rouge, Graham, a White tiger, Alexandra, a weasel and her sister Alexia, Jake an Over Lander-turned good and finally Jason a Black cat that is extremely (and ironically) lucky. The rest were unknown to me.  
" Well, well, well Manic," said Ivan " we've goy a bit of catching up to do…"   
I know it was short but the next will be much longer, also this fic gives me a chance to put in fan characters ! . So R&R. 


	3. Ridlleing

'K I know the last chapter was way to short and so will this one...chpt 4 is when every thing happens. Manic will probably be very OOC, as I haven't seen SU in 6 years ;

I was introduced to the rest of the thieves except one who was upstairs hacking into something. Then I told them my story from leaving to join up with my sibs to getting here.

They were all engrossed in the story, especially the young ones who loved tales of action and adventure. Once I had finished a resonating crash was heard from above and a rather large hole appeared on the ceiling.

"Bloody sodding wanker monkeys!" an angry British voice called down.

" That would be Deacon," said Jason with a sigh.

A wolfs head popped out of the new hole; the wolf was completely black apart from his snow-white muzzle and amber eyes. A pair of half rimmed glasses dangled dangerously on his snout.

" Sorry 'bout that," He said sheepishly "this things a lot of defence on it."

"Maybe I can help..." I said from behind him. The wolf, Deacon, gave a yelp of surprise and almost lost his glasses.

" Bloody hell, Manic!"

"How did you not know he was here, I shouted loud enough!"

" Twas not paying attention dear Brandon." he replied in a false-snob voice that was quite funny with his accent.

"Anyway," I cut in "What're you doing up there?"

"Trying to hack 'butnick's, emphasis on try."

"But why? He's long dead."

" It's not him I'm worried about, it's Snivly that's bothering me."

"Who?" I was really confused to whom this 'Snivly' was.

"Robotics computer," said Ivan "Deacon thinks it had a mind of its own and now that it's in the Royal Family's palace he's getting worried."

"We'll be able to see I'm right soon, I'm at the last barrier and can't get through."

"Let's go!" You may be wondering how I was so happy after the false crime; I guess it was because being brought back into the world of thieves had made me forget, like a type of drug. So I went up the rotting stairs of the house to the room Deacon was working in. A bulky black laptop was on the ground beside the wolf-boy.

"'C'mon in." he greeted "Have a seat."

I sat down beside the wolf and in front of the computer.

"It's a riddle, and it's confusing..."

The screen read:

_'Twas in heaven pronounced, and 'twas muttered in hell,  
An echo caught faintly the sound as it fell;  
On the confines of earth 'twas permitted to rest,  
And the depths of the ocean its presence confessed;  
'Twill be found in the sphere when 'tis riven asunder,  
Be seen in the lightning and heard in the thunder.  
'Twas allotted to man with his earliest breath,  
Attends him at birth, and awaits him in death,  
Presides o'er his happiness, honour, and health,  
Is the prop of his house, and the end of his wealth.  
In the heaps of the miser 'tis hoarded with care,  
But is sure to be lost on the prodigal heir.  
It begins every hope; every wish it must bound,  
With the husbandman toils, and with monarchs is crowned.  
Without it the soldier, the seaman may roam,  
But woe to the wretch who expels it from home!  
In the whispers of conscience its voice will be found,  
Nor e'en in the whirlwind of passion be drowned.  
'Twill not soften the heart; but though deaf be the ear,  
It will make it acutely and instantly hear.  
Yet in shade let it rest, like a delicate flower,  
Ah... breathe on it softly, - it dies in an hour. _

"Hmmm..." _come on_ I thought ...

"H"I said "the letter H"

"'K"

He typed the letter in and a smooth, male voice said 'Access approved.'

"'Butnick always liked riddles" I said.

Now you may be wondering, _'what, has the murder just been thrown into the wind?' _well, the reason for it not being mentioned is because of the joy I felt after seeing my fellow thieves again.

If had known what was to happen, I would have turned-tail and ran as fast as my legs could carry away from them.

If only...


End file.
